


Perfect

by Tantan2



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's literally just fluff, ryeonseung being in love with each other, sy has blonde highlights in everything i write, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantan2/pseuds/Tantan2
Summary: Just ryeonseung being in love
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Perfect

The sun peeked through the blinds of the bedroom, covering them like a warm blanket. The room was a mess, clothes scattered around randomly, making the actions from the night before blatantly obvious. In the middle of the king size bed lay the culprits, their arms intertwined and legs tangled to the point that you couldn't tell where one begins and the other ends if you tried.

Last night was their anniversary, celebrating four years together in their favorite resturant. They spent most of the day at work, finally meeting at six in the afternoon and feeling like they hadn't seen each other in days. 

For others, they way they feel seems exagerated, almost as if people couldn't feel that way. Couldn't be in love the way they are, and maybe they can't, but for them it was natural.

Natural to look in the eyes of their significant other and feel like everything is in place. 

Natural to feel physically and mentally drained after work, but get all of their energy back when they think of the other waiting for them at home. 

Maybe it was just them, but that was fine. 

The older of the two began to wake up, opening his eyes and looking aroung the around the room. He noticed the clothes and a few things that had fallen in the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He looked down at the man laying on his chest. He had his mouth open, the small noises coming from him made Seungwoo smile. 

He brushed his hair out his face, looking at him fondly as he ran his hands through the mans hair. Taking extra time to play with the blonde highlights that he loved so much. 

It seemed to get his attention, his eyes opened slowly and began blinking away the sleep. 

Seungyoun smiled when he realized what the other was doing, he took Seungwoo's other hand and held it, looking up at him before speaking. 

"Good morning Baby."

"Good morning Sweetheart."

Seungyoun chuckled, wondering how he wasn't used to hearing it every day, his heart still jumping at the words. 

"How long have you been up?" He asked, playing with Seungwoo's long fingers. 

"I just woke up, it would be weird if I was just sitting here staring at you." 

"Maybe I like the attention." 

Seungwoo smiled and caressed the others face. "That's even weirder."

Seungyoun rolled his eyes, slapping the mans chest. 

"Shut up and give me attention."

"You always have my attention, beautiful."

Seungyoun couldn't contain his smile, the other always knew how to make him happy. Seungwoo loved making him happy. 

Thinking back, he can't remember a day when Seungwoo didn't make him happy. The reasons ranging from small to big but all meaning the most to him, because whether it was waking up every morning to a hand playing with his hair or coming home to a romantic dinner after having the worst day imaginable, he was happy. 

Those days when he felt like doing nothing more than laying down and crying, or the days when he felt like things would never get better no matter how hard he tried. Seungwoo was always there.

Even on their bad days when they felt like maybe there was something that could tear them apart, he made it better. 

He made him remember that this problem or argument is so much smaller than them, and no matter how bad it seemed at the time, he doesn't remember ever going to bed angry. Only smiles on their faces as they laughed about how dumb they had acted, because at the end of the day, they were happy.

Seungyoun looked at him with a tired expression 

"Do we have plans today? I kind of just want to lay here."

"Well luckily we don't, and I would love nothing more than to cuddle the day away."

"Then it's a date." The latter said, yawning into the mans tattoo on his collarbone.

He drew circles into his abdomen and layed his head back down, listening to the heartbeat of the man he loves.

He took in the moment and let the serene feeling that came with it wash over him, like a calming wave that only Seungwoo could bring.

He doesn't know for sure how long they laid there, eyes closed, forgetting about everything but the way their bodies pressed together and the calmness it brought. 

Seungwoo looked down at the love of his life, watching his eyes open and close as he fights away sleep. 

His mouth was open again, and there was even drool on his bottom lip that was threatening to fall on the man under him, but in that moment Seungwoo could only think of one word. 

Perfect.


End file.
